The Informant
by Little-Miss-Ivashkov-Belikov
Summary: As the team fight to stay ahead in a game of Cat & Mouse, someone very unlikely turns the tables in their favour...but can they trust a word she says? McGarrett can't seem to make up his mind. MISS FIVE-0 HAS TAKEN OVER THIS STORY AND WILL UPDATE SOON!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

''Wait in the car.'' Kalani warned me.

I nodded, looking down.

Kalani; my _boyfriend_. Not by my choice, mind you. I hated him, but apparently he found that to be a turn on.

Pervert...

The truth is, I was terrified of him. But I had to do something about his latest scheme. He would most likely kill me, if I did anything, but at least if I died, I would die with a clear conscience.

I watched as he walked around the corner, towards the back of the building, I tried the passenger door.

As I expected, it was locked, so instead I rolled down the window and carefully climbed out.

I kept my eyes on the corner where Kalani had disappeared, but hurried towards the main entrance.

I had heard Kalani and his men, late last night talking about how long it would take to set up and then how long he would have to get away.

By my estimations, I had about 15 minutes to do what I had planned.

I launched myself up the staircase, and down the hallway.

I couldn't see anyone through the glass doors, but that didn't mean they weren't here.

Kalani wasn't stupid enough to pull something like this, if they weren't going to be here to suffer.

Opening the door, I walked into the main office.

I had only taken a few steps inside when I felt a hand clamp over my mouth and a white hot pain spear through my left side, just below my ribs.

I tried to cry out, but the sound was lost as the hand was still pressed firmly over my face.

''I knew you were going to do something stupid. Thank you for proving me right.'' Kalani whispered, coldly in my ear.

He had punctured a lung, I could feel it.

Seeing that I was in no fit state to scream for help, he let go of me, sending me falling to the floor.

The thud, unfortunately, wasn't loud enough to alert anyone.

''You can die with the scum.'' He spat, before turning and hurrying out of the doors.

I tried to move, but the pain intensified, making my eyes swim with tears of agony.

I couldn't call out, I could barely breathe at all.

Trying to decide on the best course of action, I put a hand on the wall next to me, and pushed myself up.

Biting my lip against the pain, I tasted blood.

I staggered forward, making my way slowly to the office on the other side of the big room.

The other three offices were empty of their occupants, but I could now hear voices coming from McGarrett's own room.

''...you know we can't just pick him up, for him to be released on a technicality.''

''Yes Danny, I am aware of that.'' McGarrett said, frustrated.

The blood loss was really starting to catch up with me, I hit the wall and my legs gave out again.

''Boss, did you hear that?'' A female voice asked.

The door shot open, and four people came running out.

McGarrett saw me first and crossed the couple of feet in two long strides.

He saw the blood on my shirt and called for someone to call 911.

''Can you tell me your name?'' He asked, taking his stirt off and holding it against my side.

''Nikki Ramirez.'' I croaked out.

His eyes shot to my face, as he recognised my name, from Kalani's case file.

''You're going to ok, help is on the way.'' He said.

I shook my head, ''No, you...have to get...out!'' My breathing turned into painful gasps.

''Try and stay calm.'' He advised.

''No, get out! Kalani...'' My eyelids were starting to get heavy.

''Kalani?'' He urged.

''Kalani...bomb...'' I breathed.

His face swam in and out of focus, and I saw the precise moment his Military training kicked in.

''Get out! Get out now!'' He shouted over his shoulder.

The two men turned around, but the girl had heard what I had said, and told them.

I saw panic cross their faces, but they stayed where they stood.

I pushed weakly against McGarret's arm, ''Go...''

''Can you stand?'' He asked, ignoring my comment.

I shook my head, I could barely keep my eyes open now.

''Steve?'' Danny called, from the glass doors. He was holding them open, for what I didn't know.

The I felt two strong arms slide under my legs and shoulders, lifting me from the floor.

I think I screamed, but I can't be sure, as the blood loss was making my head turn to mush.

''Hold on, I've got you...'' He kept saying, as he carried me out quickly.

His partner held open the doors, for us to pass through, as the other two called out to all the other people in other offices.

I lost myself in the blackness, as we got outside, the last thing I heard was a roar as the somewhere the bomb exploded.

**A/N: OK, so this is my first H50 fic, and I hope I did it justice...I knew we didn't really find much out in this chapter, but things will be clearer in the next chapter :) I hope you enjoyed it...? Let me know, thank you for reading! If people like this, I will update at least once a week.**

**~Abbey**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

A/N: Hi, just wanted to say a big thank you to **Amblue36** and **Lynnrxgal** for my very first H50 reviews! They both made me smile and I just had to write this chapter, so I hope you like it... ^_^

* * *

><p>I woke up in an unfamiliar room, and started to panic.<p>

I heard a beeping sound speed up, and felt someone touch my arm.

_'Oh God...he found me, he's going to kill her...'_ My mind screamed at me.

I thrashed, tears slipping down my face.

''Nikki! Calm down, you're safe.'' A voice coaxed.

Blinking to clear my vision, I looked to my right side and saw McGarrett stood there.

His partner was stood, leaning against the wall, staring at me too.

I looked back to McGarrett, trying to calm my heart rate. A nurse came in, and checked the monitors.

''How's the pain, dear?'' She asked.

Until she mentioned it, I hadn't really noticed it, but now I became aware of a burning down my left side.

It hurt but, I knew if she gave me something I would fall asleep again, and I needed to talk to the two statues in here with me.

''Not too bad, I'm ok.'' I said, wincing as a jolt of pain shot through me.

She nodded, told me to press the Call button if I needed anything, and left.

It was quiet for a few moments then, McGarrett spoke up.

''Did Kalani do this to you?'' He asked, seriously.

I hesitated, then said, ''Yes.''

He nodded, ''_Why_ did he stab you?''

''Because I didn't listen to him.'' I said.

His partner made a sound of disgust from across the room. ''Nice guy.''

I nodded at him, ''He told me to wait in the car. I didn't, he caught me and stabbed me.''

''How long has Kalani been planning to blow up our building?'' McGarrett asked.

''I don't know.'' Williams made as if to inturrupt. ''I don't. I heard him talking to his guys, last night. I caught enough of the conversation to guess who he was talking about, and asked him to take me with him.'' I defended.

''Why did you warn us?'' Williams asked.

I laughed humorlessly, ''Because I'm not a murderer. If I hadn't of told you, I would've have been just as guilty as him. I am _nothing_ like him.''

''Okay, so what you're saying is; Kalani told you nothing about any of what he was planning, and you just accidently found out. So you decided to tell us, and save yourself?'' Williams said.

McGarrett was watching my face intently, searching for any signs of foul play.

I tried to sit up, but the pain was getting worse.

''Look...whether you believe me or not, is up to you. But at least tell me if anyone was hurt?'' I gritted out.

''A few people were hit with pieces of broken glass, but nothing life threatening. Although officers found blood a couple of meters away from the blast zone.'' McGarrett answered.

I licked my dry lips, and he handed me a glass of water.

''Thanks.'' I muttered. I took a sip, feeling it wash down my dry throat.

''So does that mean Kalani is dead?'' I asked, hoping for a yes.

''We don't know yet, he could've just been injured. We didn't find any body parts.''

I scrunched my nose up at the mention of body parts.

''How bad did he get me?'' I asked, a few minutes later.

''The knife punctured a lung, but the Doctors re-inflated it, they have put you on anti-biotics just in case, and you have to stay in here for at least five days.'' McGarrett said.

Closing my eyes, I nodded again.

''We will come back tomorrow and ask you some more questions. Get some rest, you'll need it.'' They made for the door.

''Hey, wait!'' I called.

McGarrett muttered something to Williams and he left, while McGarrett approached the bed again.

''Yeah?''

I rolled my eyes, "You just said, there is a chance that Kalani is still alive. He stabbed me, he tried to _kill_ me. When he finds out I'm still breathing, and he _will_ find out, he will come back to finish the job.''

''Will you testify in Court that he did this to you?'' He asked.

I clenched my jaw. I couldn't do that.

''I can't.'' I said, my voice shaking.

He looked at me, then said, ''Two officers will be outside your door, at all times. You're safe.''

''Thank you...'' I said, sighing.

He nodded and left, leaving me to think about the consequences of ratting Kalani out.

But I had to do it.

Maybe McGarrett and his team could help me.

Doing everything that he told me to do, wasn't working.

Maybe this would.

I didn't care if he or his men killed me, as long as McGarrett got my baby back safe.

**A/N: Hi again, I know the ending is a little confusing, but yeah Nikki has a baby but Kalani and his men took the baby as leverage against Nikki...all will be explained. She hasn't told Steve yet because obviously she's scared...so yeah. I will update soon for those who want it! Let me know what you thought of this chapter, thank you for reading ^_^ (Also I know nothing on the in's and out's of the law so if I get things wrong, please forgive me. And any medical things too) **

**~Abbey **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Steve:

He had messed up.

If Nikki was telling the truth, and Kalani set that bomb, then it was a blessing it went bad.

The structure had suffered minimal damage; A whole load of windows needed to be fixed, but it could have been worse. If that bomb had gone off, according to plan, the entire building would be a pile of rubble.

Before Nikki arrived, we had been talking about Kalani and his various thugs.

We had evidence that something was going on in his clubs, but nothing solid to pin him with.

Now that a victim laid in a hospital bed, with a knife wound inflicted by Kalani, we could at least arrest him for attempted murder.

If we could find him.

''He hasn't had time to leave the Island, and he was at least hurt pretty bad.'' Danny said, gesturing from the passenger seat.

''Yeah, he will most likely go to a Street Doctor, get patched up that way. But Ramirez is right; He tried to kill her once, he will try again. Same goes for us.'' I replied, watching the road.

''You said, HPD is watching the vic's room?''

I nodded, ''She's safe as long as she's in the hospital. After that...'' I trailed off.

''Things get even more complicated.'' Danny finished.

Once she was out, she would go into Witness Protection, but whether she would listen and accept help was up to her. Back in the hospital she seemed to be hiding something, but what?

She really did sound like she hated him.

''How do we know, this isn't some kind of set up? Huh?''

I opened my mouth but Danny carried on.

''No let me finish; How do we know that Kalani didn't send Ramirez in as a victim, make it appear as though she's willing to to help, then she tries to do something, like...oh I don't know, kill us?'' He proposed.

I kept quiet, thinking.

It was possible, but why stab her?

He could have sent her in with information.

I told Danny as much, ''But you're theory is possible. So keep your eyes open.''

Chin and Kono was meeting us at my place, to discuss what had happened and make plans. It was already late, but this needed to be done by tomorrow.

After a few minutes I noticed Danny was quiet, I looked over at him. He was staring out of the window, frowning.

''Hey, you ok man?'' I asked. I saw him nod.

''Yeah. Just thinking...'' He said.

I felt like smacking myself in the head; he had been in a building that was about to blow up. Of course that must have affected him. And Chin and Kono. I would ask them later. It was pretty hard to admit, but I was almost used to being in that situation.

''About what could've happened.'' I stated.

He nodded again.

''Grace was seconds away from losing her father.''

''I know. But that didn't happen. Now we just have to find him and put him away. Grace isn't going lose anybody.'' I assured him.

It wasn't good enough. No words would be, but I didn't know how he was feeling. I wasn't a father. I had no idea how to act like one.

We arrived at my house then and went inside. Chin and Kono were already there.

''Hey, how's the vic?'' Kono asked.

Danny and Chin had gone to the kitchen in search of beers.

I ran a hand down my face.

''Alive. But we need to catch this guy. Fast.'' I answered. She agreed with a nod and sat back down on the sofa.

''Tell them I'll be back in a minute.'' I said, going upstairs.

I went to my bedroom and stripped out of my clothes. They were covered in dried blood, from Nikki.

After I got into some clean clothes, I stepped on to the landing, an idea hitting me fast.

I turned and headed in the oppsite direction down the hall, to Mary's old room.

Thinking the idea through quickly, I turned and went back downstairs.

As I entered the living room, I caught Chin's words.

''What happens when she's released from hospital?''

I opened the longboard Danny was handing to me and said, ''She stays here.''

''What?'' Danny said.

''Putting her in a hotel is too dangerous, he could get to her in any munber of ways. Here I can keep on eye on her, and see if she knows more than she's letting on.'' I reasoned.

''That could work.'' Chin said, sitting in the chair.

''Don't you mind a stranger coming to live with you?'' Danny asked, amused.

I shrugged, ''No, it won't be for long, if she's here and he contacts her we will know.''

''What if she refuses?'' Chin asked.

''How could anyone refuse Steve's charm?'' Kono joked.

Danny and Chin laughed, but I just scowled.

''Let's get to work.''

**A/N: Hiya :) Chapter 3 is up! So forget what I said in chapter 1 about updating once a week, cause so far I've updated 3 times in 2 days...lol so anyway, Thank you for reading! Please leave a reivew, telling me what you think... ^_^ **

**~Abbey **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

I woke up the next morning with a massive headache, curtesy of spending the night crying.

While I was lying here, all tucked up and _safe_, my baby girl could be...

_'No, don't think that. You don't know...'_

Which of course was one of the worst parts; I didn't know _what_ he was doing to her.

At first when Kalani had taken her, I had thought _'No, he won't really hurt her. He's just trying to scare me'_ but now...

More tears fell then, followed by a huge sob.

''Nikki?'' McGarrett said, from the doorway.

I wiped at my eyes, ''Yeah, hey. Sorry.''

''Do you want me to get a nurse?'' He asked.

_'No, I want you to get my daughter back.'_

Instead, I just shook my head.

''Do you feel well enough to answer some questions?''

I pulled in a shaky breath, ''Sure. Go ahead.''

He came in and pulled a chair closer to the bed.

''How long have you known Kalani?'' He asked, crossing his arms across his chest.

''About a year.''

''How did you meet him?''

I rubbed my eyes again, ''Um...when my boyfriend and I moved here, we both got jobs at one of Kalani's clubs, down in Waikiki. Sean worked as a bartender, and I was a dancer.'' McGarrett nodded, staring at me.

''Not _that_ kind of dancer...'' I added, with a watery smile. He nodded again.

''Kalani took a liking to me; offered me more hours, rented us one of his apartments at a discount. But after a few months, Sean and Kalani had a misunderstanding, Kalani accused Sean of skimming from the register. Then Sean left. One day he got up and went, all I got was a letter, saying that he was sorry, that he just didn't love me anymore.''

I sighed, feeling the stitches pull.

''If you need a minute, just let me know.'' He said, leaning forward, and resting his elbows on his knee's.

''I'm fine. You need to know everything, if you're going to catch him, right?'' I replied.

''Having more information definitely helps.'' He agreed.

''Carry on.'' He added.

''Well...Kalani was there for me, you know? Then a few weeks after that, I found out that I was pregnant.'' I stopped, trying not to cry again. His eyes shot to mine, he was frowning.

''What?''

''I have a daughter, she's 10 months old.'' My throat was burning.

''Where is she?'' He asked, quickly.

Gripping the sheets in vice like fists I said the words that had been killing me for weeks.

''He took her. He took my baby.''

He stood up and pulled out his cell, ''When did he take her?''

''8 weeks and 3 days ago.'' I croaked.

''Why didn't you call the police, or tell us when you woke up?'' He asked, incredulously.

''Because Kalani said that if I told anyone, he would kill her. And I-I couldn't take t-that risk! _She's my baby_!'' I cried.

''OK, ok. My team will find her, I promise.'' He said, gently.

''Danny, get down here now...I'll explain when you get here...yeah, see you soon.'' McGarrett ordered into the phone.

''I'm sorry I didn't tell you. But...I...I just-'' I stuttered.

''Nikki look at me.'' He waited for me to meet his eyes.

''We will get your daughter back. We will get Kalani and he will spend the rest of his life in jail. You are safe, let us do our job and make sure you get your daughter back safe too. OK?'' He assured me, seriously.

I nodded, the tears streaming down my face. My throat was too thick to speak, but I touched his hand that was resting on the bar of the bed. His hand covered mine, squeezing gently.

''When my partner gets here, we're going to need you to tell us everything, that has happened since you met him. Everything that will help us catch him.''

''Anything. I just want my baby back.'' I whispered weakly.

It took his partner about fifteen minutes to arrive then the questions really started.

They made me recount everything I remembered, from the day I met him right up until yesterday.

I did most of the talking, with them just throwing out questions every so often.

It was hours until they finished and said they had everything they needed.

Williams had left as the doctor came around to check on me, but McGarrett stayed.

''The wound doesn't show any signs infection and is healing nicely, so you should be able to go home in a couple of days. You will need to take some medication with you, for the pain, and come back in about a week for a check up.'' He told me, sternly.

''Thank you Doctor.'' I said.

''Do you have someone at home that can help you?'' He added, clipping the board into the slot at the bottom of the bed.

''Erm-''

McGarrett stepped forward, ''She will be in a safe house.''

The doctor nodded, accepting that answer. He shook McGarrett's hand and left.

''We're going to check some of the places you told us about tomorrow. So if you remember anything else...give me a call.''

He handed me a slip of paper with his name and cell number on.

''I will.'' I said.

I glanced at the clock on the wall as he headed for door, it read 8:45.

An idea occured to me then. ''Hey, were you serious when you told the doctor about that safe house?'' I called, quickly.

He turned back, ''Yeah. You'll go straight there when you leave here.''

''Okay. Bye.'' I said, trying to turn on to my good side.

I closed my eyes and fell asleep, picturing the last day I saw Liliana.

**A/N: Hey :) So I know she fell asleep at the end of chapter 2 aswell, but this **_**is**_** another night, and hey she's in hospital what else is there to do? lol. Thank you for reading! Please leave a review :) Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, favourited and alerted this story so far! You guys are the best ^_^ (Please forgive any mistakes) **

**~Abbey **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Danny didn't like the idea of Nikki staying at my place.

He didn't believe the Kalani would be stupid enough _not_ to check that she was dead before leaving.

I wasn't sure; he had been on a timer, he may have panicked and fled.

Either way, it didn't matter because I had a feeling she wouldn't be here long.

Kalani and his men would slip up, they always do.

Nikki was being released tomorrow morning, which meant we had today to pick up any more leads, and check the last one that Nikki gave us.

Chin and Kono had gone to investigate an apartment complex downtown, while Danny and I went to check an old warehouse by the docks.

''This is so clichéd, it's ridiculous...'' Danny grumbled, while we looked for the best way in.

''It's all part of the job, Brah.'' I replied, quietly.

We nodded, letting each other know we were ready. Danny went in low, while I kept high.

Nothing jumped out of us, so we cautiously moved forward, each taking a different side.

Ten minutes later we met up at the back end of the warehouse, neither having found anything out of the ordinary.

''You think Nikki gave us the wrong address?'' Danny asked, sarcastically.

''Maybe they mov-'' A gunshot cut off my words.

We both dived behind one of the many crates, trying to spot the shooter.

''Where the hell did that come from?'' Danny whispered, angrily.

I jumped up and fired my gun once.

This time a handful of bullets came at us, from the left.

''They're by the entrance.'' I said, crouching back down.

Danny was staring at me, ''Are you insane? No wait, don't answer that. Are you trying to get yourself killed?'' He ranted on until suddenly he flew backwards.

''Danny!'' I shouted, returning fire.

He groaned, ''Son of a bitch...''

''Where were you hit?'' I asked him, urgently.

I counted at least two shooters, both using semi-automatics. With Danny down, it was up to me to get us out of here.

''Right shoulder.'' He said, through his teeth.

I ducked down and grabbed his gun, reloaded it and then handed it back.

''Look, stay behind me. I'll cover you, do you think you can use your left hand?''

''I can try.'' He replied, shortly.

Just as I leant forward to pull him up, the wooden crate exploded, just where my head had been.

''Steve?'' Danny yelled. ''Steve talk to me!''

I moved pieces of wood off of me, and shook myself, trying to see straight.

''Yeah, I'm ok. Come on.'' I said, quickly.

Turning back to the busted up crate, I locked my eyes on one of the shooters. After getting a hit on Danny and almost on me, they mush have been expecting us to find some other, safer cover.

Leaving me with an opening.

I lined it up, and fired. Watching with grim satisfaction as the bastard who shot my partner fell.

From next to me, a gun went off, the bullet taking the other guy out.

I looked at Danny in surprise.

''What? He had a laser on you.'' He gestured with his good arm.

Shaking my head, I grinned, ''Let's get out of here.''

* * *

><p>The bullet had gone straight through his shoulder.<p>

With a few stitches, a round of anti-biotics and rest, Danny would be fine.

While he was getting patched up, I went upstairs to check in on Nikki.

* * *

><p>I knocked on the door, nodded to the officers stood outside and went in.<p>

''Hey, how are you feeling?'' I asked, seeing her poking at the tray of food in front of her.

''Nauseated.'' She replied, looking up.

I pulled the chair up to the bed again and sat down.

''Are you ok?'' She asked, putting the tray on to the table next to her on the other side of the bed.

I smiled a little, ''You're the one in the hospital bed.''

''True. But I imagine myself to look relatively normal. You on the other hand, look like you haven't slept for a week.'' She shot back.

''My partner got shot today.'' I admitted, guilt seeping into my voice.

''In one of the places I told you about?'' Her grin slipped.

I nodded, ''The warehouse.''

''I'm sorry.'' She said.

My head jerked up, ''What?''

''I should have known he would keep snipers on sight, incase you showed up.''

''Snipers?'' I repeated.

Taking a deep breath, her eyes met mine, ''Kalaniates you.''

I blinked, waiting for more information.

''OK, I know that. What I don't know, is _why_?''

''You busted a friend of his a few months ago, and his friend was killed in a fight a week after being sentenced. Kalani blames you, and won't stop until you're like his friend. Dead. But first he's got into his head that it's only fair that you lose a friend too.'' She practically whispered the last sentence.

Danny.

He had been shot because of me.

**A/N: Hiya :) So I also have no idea about guns/lasers so please forgive any mistakes...Thank you for reading, please leave a review telling me what works, what doesn't work that kind of thing...Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far, and favourited and alerted you guys are the best people in the world...Steve would be proud! ^_^ **

**~Abbey **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

I am useless at remembering this: I don't own H50, CBS does. I wish I did though... ^_^

* * *

><p><span>Steve:<span>

''We'll keep our eyes open, Boss.'' Kono said, as I finished filling them in on everything Nikki had told me. Chin and Danny nodded in agreement.

We were sat around the main console, talking about what to do next.

Chin and Kono hadn't found anything at the apartment either, but we had two bodies in the morgue and were waiting on ID's.

The ballistics of the gun that one of the men were carrying, matched a gun that was used in a murder a couple of weeks ago; an ex-employee of Kalani's.

Once we were finished here, I was going to head back to the hospital to show Nikki a picture of the victim, see if she knew anything about it.

''Are we sure we can trust her?'' Chin asked, when I mentioned the photo.

Could we?

She was doing what any mother would, in protecting her child. She had said that, that was the only reason why she hadn't come forward sooner.

''Yeah. She hasn't given us any reason not too.'' I replied, standing up.

''Want some company?'' Danny asked, rhetorically as I headed for the door.

I glanced at him, ''No. Whenever I'm with you, we get shot at.''

The look on his face was comical.

''Wha-I-me? We get shot at because of me?'' He spluttered.

Grinning, I opened the car door, ''I bet it's the tie. People hate the tie...'' I said, thoughtfully.

''Fricking Ninja SEAL, thinks he's a comedian now...'' He muttered.

We drove to the hospital, with Danny ranting about how many times he had been shot in Jersey compared to here.

I tried not to let the guilt show.

* * *

><p>When we arrived at the hospital, Nikki was asleep.<p>

It was only late afternoon, but with boredom as her only companion, I wasn't surprised.

''Maybe we should come back later...'' Danny said, quietly.

I shook my head, ''I'm gonna stay here, in case she wakes up.''

Danny opened the door, I'm in serious need of caffine. You want anything?'' He asked.

''Coffee's good. Thanks.'' I replied, taking a seat next to the bed.

He left, shutting the door with a click behind him.

As I stretched my legs out in front of me, I felt my foot hit something. Looking under the bed, I saw a small sports bag.

''McGarrett?'' Nikki said, leaning over the bed.

''Hey, I didn't mean to wake you.'' I said.

Nikki smiled at me, ''I'm sick of sleeping.''

I smiled back, and nudged the bag again with my foot, ''What's in the bag?''

She looked like she was blushing a little, ''Scrubs.''

Scrubs? What did she need scrubs for?

My mind went back to the day she was stabbed; her clothes had been covered in blood. Plus the top she had been wearing had been shredded by the blade.

''Oh.''

''Yeah. Did the doctor call you?'' She asked.

Frowning, I shook my head.

''He said he was going too; he told me this morning, that if it was safe, I could leave a day early. As long as I'm careful, I should be fine.''

Everything at the house was ready; I had cleaned the room she would be staying in and made up the bed, the night we had agreed she would be staying at my place.

''Everything's sorted for you at the house. I'll go talk to the doctor.'' I said, standing and making my way to the door.

I felt her eyes on me, as I left. I grinned; Danny would explode if he saw that.

Nikki: 

As much as I knew it was wrong, I couldn't help it.

Steve McGarrett was an attractive man, and I was drugged up to the eyes-balls with pain meds.

It wasn't my fault.

He was the complete opposite of Kalani; He helped people, protected people. Kalani would only help someone if there were something in it for him. Then he would kill them.

If he had hurt Lili in _any_ way, _I_ would kill _him_.

And laugh.

I didn't hear the door open, but suddenly Danny was there.

''How are you feeling?'' He asked.

I shrugged, ''Better. They're letting me go...I'd say home but I don't really have one of those...'' I let out a lame chuckle.

Danny smiled at me, and patted my arm.

''You will, as soon as we catch Kalani.''

''Which may be sooner than we thought.'' Steve said, from the doorway.

''What do we have?'' Danny asked.

Steve lifted his phone, ''Max called, he's ID'd the two guys.''

I sat up straighter, ''Who are they?''

''The guy that got the hit on you Danny...was Alekona Bryza.''

Kalani's brother.

I took a deep breath, suddenly just wanting to hide under the covers.

''Alek was a good guy. He was just...easily led.'' I said, sadly.

It was quiet for a few minutes, but then McGarrett pulled out a photo, and told me to take a look.

''Kayla. She was Kalani's personal dancer.'' I said, staring at the photo.

She had been 21. He only hired her, because his men liked the look of her.

''Do you know who killed her?'' Danny asked, taking the photo from me.

''Erm...Kalani had a lot of men working for him. But around the time that she was killed a friend of his was hanging around. He really liked Kayla, but she wouldn't..._dance_...for him. He disappeared pretty quickly after her murder.'' I said, tiredly.

Why couldn't this just end?

''What was his name?''

''I don't know, Kalani didn't let his men hang around me.'' I answered.

''Ok. Can you take a look at another photo?'' Steve asked, gently.

I nodded, holding out my hand.

My eyes widened, when I saw who was in the arms of a guy I had never met.

Liliana.

''Nikki?'' Steve said.

''I don't know who the guy is, but that's Liliana. Steve that's my baby...'' I cried.

He took the photo, ''Hey, I told you we're going to get her back. The guy is the other guy from the warehouse, this picture was taken about three days ago.'' He said, holding my eyes.

''Which means...-''

''Which means she's okay...'' He gave me a small smile.

I broke down then. I had held it in for so long, it felt like I would never stop crying.

My baby was alive, that gave me the strength I needed to keep waking up in the morning.

Just a little while longer and she would be in my arms.

**A/N: Hiya :) Sorry it's been a while since I updated! But this chapter just wouldn't work, I had to keep re-writing it...this still isn't as good as I would have liked, but I wanted to update. Sorry if it's rubbish! Thanks for reading, please leave a review :) **

**~Abbey**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I am useless at remembering this: I don't own H50, CBS does. I wish I did though... ^_^

* * *

><p>Once I had calmed down enough to be coherent, Steve took me to be signed out.<p>

The doctor told me, to avoid any strenuous activities, and to only wear baggy clothing so the material wouldn't pull on the stitches.

I tuned out mostly; still focused on Lili. But Steve nodded along.

Danny had gone to bring the car around, and Steve pushed me down in a wheelchair.

It was nice being outside again, but I felt nervous that maybe Kalani was watching us.

We reached the car, and they decided that it would be easier if Danny got in the back, because I couldn't bend properly to climb through the seats.

There was obviously something I was missing, as they started talking about why Danny even bothered owning a car...

Shutting my eyes, I tried to block out the images I had seen earlier.

Steve:

The ride home was quieter than normal. Which was weird, especially for Danny who couldn't usually keep his mouth shut to save his life.

When we finally did get back to my place, I pulled into the driveway and turned my head to look at Nikki.

She was sleeping soundly, with her head resting back against the seat.

''Go open the front door.'' I asked Danny, getting out of the car, and going around to the passenger side.

I waited for him to get to the door, before silently easing the door open.

She didn't wake up, so I tried to lift her out of the car as quickly as possible.

She moaned sleepily, ''Steve...?''

''Yeah, we're here. Go back to sleep.'' I said, softly.

Nikki nodded a little, and within seconds was breathing evenly once more.

As I reached the front door, I couldn't decide whether to let her rest on the couch, or take her to her room.

After a moments hesitation, I chose the couch; she might panic and hurt herself, if she woke up in a strange room.

At least here, she could see where she was.

Danny went into the kitchen -as usual- and brought back a bottle of water, and placed it on the coffee table near the couch.

So we didn't wake her, we went out on to the lanai.

''So has Chin got anything new?'' I asked, sitting down in one of the beach chairs.

Danny sighed, ''Not really. Chin and Kono informed Kayla's parents, that we found the murderer, but it's like Kalani has just dropped of the face of the Earth.''

I could tell something else was bothering Danny; his arms were flying about even more the normal. I also knew when to leave him alone.

I did have _some_ people skills.

''He'll slip up. But until then, we have to protect Nikki. Right now, she's the only lead we have.''

* * *

><p>A couple of hours later, Danny left to go home for the night. After clearing the case files away, I went into the kitchen.<p>

I started making dinner, when I heard footsteps.

''Steve?'' Nikki said, from the doorway.

I half turned, ''Hey. Are you hungry?''

She nodded, ''Starving. Hospital food is _deadly_...''

''I couldn't agree with you more.'' I said, with a smile.

''How long was I asleep?'' She asked, after a few minutes of watching me slice the tomatoes.

I checked my watch, ''Almost three hours.''

She nodded, looking at the floor.

''So this is your house.'' It wasn't a question.

I looked at her, frowning slightly.

She gestured towards the living room, ''Pictures.''

I was getting paranoid; it was Dannys fault.

''Does Kalani know where I live?'' I asked, looking up.

Her head shook, sending her short light brown hair flying into her face.

''No I don't think so. He never mentioned it.''

My eyes kept glancing back to her hair. _'Get a hold of yourself man...'_

''Well dinners nearly ready, why don't you go get cleaned up.'' I said, quickly.

Nikki nodded, and walked out of the kitchen.

I heard her start up the stairs, as I started placing the food onto plates.

It was nice having someone around, to take the edge off of the silence, but it was only temporary. I couldn't let myself get to used to it.

I couldn't let myself get to used to her.

That would be dangerous for us both.

Nikki:

I woke up knowing I was safe.

I wasn't sure how I knew, I just did.

Then I heard noises coming from the room just off of the one I was in.

Getting up off of the couch was pretty hard, but I managed it, I trudged to the kitchen and saw Steve cooking.

He had his back to me, the muscles under the polo shirt he had on, were rippling.

_'Get a hold of yourself girl...'_

I had more important things to be worring about, than Steve McGarrett's hotness.

But still...I couldn't help but remember how it had felt when his arms were around me earlier.

We made small talk, asked a few questions, but really I couldn't stop watching him.

His movements were assured, as if nothing could go wrong.

I wished I could feel like that.

After I left to go upstairs, I found the bathroom and got cleaned up, wondering how long it would be before I got to wear my own clothes, instead of uncomfortable scrubs.

On my way back downstaris, I passed a room that had the door wide open. I peeked my head in, and spotted the sports bag the hospital had given me, on the bed.

I carried on downstairs, and the smell of the finished meal hit me.

Steve was still in the kitchen, but this time he was sat down at the table.

I joined him, sitting in front of my plate.

''This smells delicious.'' I said, shyly.

He smiled at me, ''Enjoy.''

We ate, laughing about how Danny and Steve had become partners, -sobered up when he got to the part where Danny got shot- and how the team had become so close.

A few times, I thought I saw a flicker of unease in his eyes, but it was gone before I could be sure.

Neither of us mentioned Kalani; I knew that would change soon, but for now I didn't want to think about him. It would drive me even more insane.

Once we finished eating, I helped him wash-up. Or rather he washed, while I dried.

I had to mentally kick myself everytime I looked at him; once they caught Kalani and I got Lili back, we would be gone.

I would probably never see Steve McGarrett again.

Would probably never feel safe again.

_'This is bad...this is very, very bad! You can't fall for him.'_

Although whenever I caught him looking back at me, and my stomach did one of those little flips, I realized that it was a _little_ too late for that...

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it's been a while, but my muse went away...anyway I'm back with a new chapter, what did you think? Let me know in the review area please! Thank you to everyone who has already reviewed, favourited and alerted this story! It feels great knowing people like it :) I know not much happened in this chapter, but the next one will be more action oriented, I promise. Thank for reading, cya soon ^_^ (Also I know the feelings part seemed kinda rushed, but Nikki hasn't ever really felt safe -we'll find out why later on, but with Steve she feels safer than she ever has. So yeah...)**

**~Abbey**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I am useless at remembering this: I don't own H50, CBS does. I wish I did though... ^_^

* * *

><p><span>Nikki:<span>

_I was back in Kalani's club, the lights were low, the music deafening, people were pushing their way through the crowd, but I stayed still. _

_Kalani was standing by the exit sign at the back of the club, with Lili in his arms. _

_I couldn't hear her, but I could see that she was crying, a red mist settled over my eyes, as he smirked at me. Moving forward, I started towards them. _

_But he kept getting further and further away, no matter how fast I moved, it wasn't fast enough. Too many people were infront of me, for me to keep my eyes just on him, so everytime I looked up, he had changed postition._

_Shoving the eager dancers out of my way, I heard Kalani's voice boom through the club. _

_'You lose...'_

_That was what he would say to people who pissed him off, we all knew what it meant, but no-one ever said anything because then he would say it to us. _

_Now he was saying it to me anyway, and the worst part was, he wasn't pointing the gun that he pulled out of his jacket, at me. _

_Lili. _

* * *

><p>I sat bolt upright in bed, screaming so loud my ears rang.<p>

My chest felt tight, and I couldn't catch my breath.

McGarrett came charging through the door with his gun in his hands, looking alert, although I know for a fact that he had being asleep.

''Nikki?'' He asked, gently, after seeing no immediate threat.

He came closer to the bed, and sat down on the edge.

I looked at him, but I couldn't speak, I still couldn't breathe.

''Okay, deep breaths...'' I tried to do what he said. ''That's right, keep doing that. Deep breaths...''

It took a few more minutes to get it relatively under control.

Steve didn't say anything else, but I knew if I looked up, his face would be a question mark.

''Nightmare...'' I whispered, weakly.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw his arm lift and come towards me, then drop back on to the bed.

I could feel that he wanted to help, but just didn't know how.

Wiping my eyes, I tried to stop crying, but it didn't work, new tears just kept falling.

Again his arm lifted and started toward me, only this time his hand touched my shoulder, in what I think was meant to be a comforting gesture.

''Do you want to talk about it?'' He asked, uncertainly. The hesitation in his voice, told me that he didn't know what he would do if I said 'yes'.

''Not really...'' I answered, tearfully.

Just thinking about the look on Kalani's face when he had pulled the trigger...

More sobs came then, even bigger than the last ones.

Steve's arm moved across my shoulders; he didn't even seem aware of it.

As his arm moved, I leaned into his shoulder, and bit my lip against the pain.

Both arms slowly wrapped around me, stiffly at first, then loosening up after a few seconds.

I'm not sure how long he held me like that, but at some point I stopped crying, neither of us said anything, but he didn't get up and leave either.

I glanced at the window, and saw that the sun was staring to rise.

We had been here hours, it had been pitchblack outside when I woke up.

Finally, I pulled away and wiped my eyes again.

Steve looked at me, as if waiting for me to break down again.

I gave him a weak smile, ''Sorry...''

He frowned slightly, and looked as if he couldn't decide what to say.

I waited, and sure enough a few moments later his voice filled the room.

''I swear to you, we will find her. We won't stop looking until we do.'' He must have guessed it was about Lili.

''I know. I trust you...it just...hurts.'' I said, picking at the sheets.

''How's your side? Do you need your pain meds?'' He asked, changing the subjuect, and giving me the space I needed.

My side was hurting from all the crying, ''Yeah, it hurts pretty bad.''

Steve nodded, and got up to get them.

I laid back down and closed my eyes, knowing that the image of seeing him kill Lili would be forever branded in my mind.

Steve:

As I left the room, I leant against the wall just outside.

Running a hand down my face, I tried to think.

I was no good with this kind of situation; I had never really been in this kind of situation.

Danny usually said the words of comfort to a victims family, I knew nothing I could say would help Nikki anyway.

What I could do right now though, was get her meds.

* * *

><p>On my way back to her room, I stopped at the bathroom, and filled a glass with water.<p>

I couldn't hear anything from her room, so I pushed the door open quietly and looked in.

Nikki was lying in bed, with her eyes closed, but as I neared the bed they opened.

She blinked up at me and accepted the glass and pills, with a mumbled 'Thanks'.

I watched as she swallowed them, and had to hold in a chuckle at the look on her face as the taste hit her.

I took the glass from her, and set it on the bedside table.

''Do you need anything else?'' I asked.

I shook my head to myself, when I realized what I said.

Of course she needed something else. She needed her daughter.

''No I'm...good now. Thank you.'' She replied, laying back down.

''Don't mention it, I'll be right down the hall, if you...need anything.'' I said, backing towards the door.

''Steve?''

''Yeah?''

''Goodnight...''

I took a deep breath myself then, ''Goodnight Nikki.''

As I entered my own room, I realized just how empty it really was.

**A/N: Hiya :) Another chapter, thank you for reading! Let me know what you think, and I'll will update soon. ^_^ I know I said this chapter would be more centered around the case, but I have already written that one, but this scene just wouldn't leave me alone. I hope you don't mind! The next chapter should be up later :) **

**~Abbey**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I am useless at remembering this: I don't own H50, CBS does. I wish I did though... ^_^

* * *

><p><span>Steve:<span>

I traded with Kono in the morning, Chin and I were going to check out a stolen car report.

The owner had reported seeing someone matching the discription of one of Kalani's men; Mika Powrie.

He was in the database for drug running, he had been arrested two years ago and recently got paroled.

Mr Henderson, had told HPD that Mika had pulled a gun on him and then taken the car.

Chin tracked the GPS in the SatNav, and it had been parked near the same warehouse that Danny had been shot.

The best we could figure was they knew we had been there, and thought we wouldn't go back.

Idiots.

Chin and I were heading there after meeting Mr Henderson.

Chin asked most of the questions, I went out to the garage and looked around. There were tyre tracks from where Mika had floored it, and a bullet hole in the wall from a warning shot.

As Chin finished interviewing Henderson, I re-joined them inside.

''Ok, I think we have everything we need. Thank you for your time Mr Henderson, we will be in touch.'' Chin said, politely.

We left, both climbing into the Camaro, and setting off to the warehouse.

Danny couldn't drive until his shoulder healed, so I had talked him into letting me _borrow_ the car. He hadn't been happy, but he soon realized that the sooner we got to the warehouse, the sooner a mother would get her child back.

He handed the keys over pretty quickly after that.

''You think Kalani will be in there?'' Chin asked, from the passenger seat.

''No. He had to know we would track the GPS, Nikki said he wasn't stupid, I'm thinking this is a set-up. But you never know. So be prepared.'' I answered, seriously.

''I'll call HPD for back-up, they can meet us there, but stay out of sight.''

I nodded in agreement.

Just then my phone started ringing with Kono's rightone.

''Kono?'' I answered.

''Yeah, look sorry to bother you with this, but I can't find Nikki's pain meds, and she's in serious need of them.'' Kono said, worriedly.

''Top shelf, bathroom cabinet, blue cap.'' I told her. ''Is she okay, apart from the pain?'' I added.

Kono sounded confused as she answered, ''Yeah, under the circumstances, she seems okay.''

I breathed a sigh of relief; maybe if she stayed calm long enough, she could get some sleep. It would help her heal faster.

''Okay, well call Danny if you need anything, Chin and I are heading back to the warehouse by the docks.''

''Will do, Boss.'' I hung up, and put the phone back into my pocket.

''So how do you want to do this, Brah?''

''Danny and I went in the front door, but with HPD backing us up, we go in the front again, and they can take the back and sides.'' I said.

We were quiet the rest of the way, only speaking when we pulled up.

''HPD are already here, tell them the plan. I have to make a quick phone call.'' I said to Chin as we got out of the car.

He walked off and started filling them all in.

I pulled my phone back out, and dialled my house phone.

''Hello?'' Kono answered.

''Kono, it's me, is Nikki awake?'' I asked.

''Yeah, I'll put her on.''

A few seconds of silence then, ''Steve?''

''Hey. I'm at the warehouse now, and I need you to tell me if Kalani had anything else up his sleeve...anything at all.''

''Urm...apart from the snipers that you took out, I can't think of anything. But Steve...don't underestimate him.'' Nikki replied, sounding scared.

''I won't. Thanks Nikki, I'll er...see you at home.'' I ended the call, and tried not to feel like an idiot.

_'Head in the game Steve...'_

As I joined Chin and the other officers, we got ready; kevlar vests, plenty of ammo, earpieces, the works.

After that, Chin and I snuck up to the front door, and crouched down.

''You ready?'' I mouthed.

He nodded, I waited until Detective Mayall gave the signal that HPD were in place.

I placed my hand on the handle, and turned.

The door wasn't even open before the shooting started.

Wrenching the door open, we ran through and ducked behind the same kind of crate Danny and I had used.

I knew they wouldn't last long, but at least this time there wasn't only two of us.

Chin and I stood at the same time, and quickly returned fire, to our right.

One of the guys was Mika, but I couldn't see the others.

I pulled the trigger, hitting him in the shoulder, forcing him to drop the gun.

He went down with a yell. More shots were fired, and from the back of the building I could hear shouting, and more shots.

''Chin you see 'em?'' I asked, crouching back down to reload.

''Yeah I see two.'' He quickly fired, and joined me to reload.

''I got one, the other moved off to the left.'' He said, pointing to my side.

I looked over the top of the crate, said shooter was currently sprinting up the stairs, to the second level.

He fell as someone from HPD hit him squarely in the chest.

No, not HPD.

Kalani.

He was wearing all black and a vest of his own, he fired at a couple of officers below the stairs, killing them.

I took aim and fired, the bullet hit him the leg, sending him to the ground.

He searched wildly for the one who had shot him, and finally his eyes landed on me.

I got ready to shot him again, but Chin's voice stopped me.

''Steve! There's a bomb! We have to get out!'' He shouted, in my ear I could hear Detective Mayall giving the same orders.

I turned back to look at Kalani, but...he was gone.

The door next to where he had been was open.

''Steve!'' Chin shouted again, I nodded and took off running beside him.

He had been shot in the leg, and was on the second floor of a building; there was no way out. He couldn't jump out of a window in that state.

We ran outside, and got back to the cars, before the warehouse exploded.

Bits of metal and concrete rained down on us, the heat of the fire could be felt even from here.

''Chin you okay?'' I asked, urgently.

''Yeah I'm okay, what about you?'' He replied, already pulling his cell out.

''I'm good.''

He called the fire department and ambulance service, then called Danny.

After he hung up, he said, ''Danny is on his way, he's getting a ride with someone from HPD.''

I nodded, ''Call Kono let her know what's going on. Tell her to lock all the windows and doors. She know's the alarm code.'' I told him.

Until I had evidence that Kalani was definitely dead, I wasn't taking any chances.

Nikki had told me not to underestimate him.

''Steve, Kono isn't answering the house phone or her cell!'' Chin called, urgently.

My head snapped up, I pushed myself to my feet and ran towards the Camaro with Chin hot on my heels.

I called to two officers to follow us, before jumping in and slamming the door.

''Chin call Danny and tell him to go straight to my place.'' I said, flooring it out of the docks.

As Chim made the call, I tried not to think about what could be happening there right now. I needed to focus.

I couldn't worry about Kono or...Nikki.

Worry would make me clumsy, slow me down. We couldn't afford that now.

The car shot through downtown, ignoring the red lights completely.

Chin had thought to put the police lights on, but I barely noticed.

''Kono can handle herself, she won't let anything happen to either of them.'' Chin said, trying to sound sure.

As I screeched around the corner, a thought struck me, and dread filled my entire body.

Kalani had been there, in the warehouse.

What if the baby had too?

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is chapter 9, what did you think? Please let me know, thank you for reading, and thank you to everybody who has taken the time to review so far, it means so much that people are enjoying this. Although I **_**am**_** sorry for the cliffy, but I will be updating tomorrow anyway...thanks again! ^_^**

**~Abbey**


End file.
